1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of geographical location search, and more specifically to optimizing geographical location search results to users of a service arrangement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data sources of geographical information may include addresses, streets, and points of interest (POI). Users can input a search string to query for a particular address, and a data source provides search results by matching locations based on the search string. However, data maintained by each data source may differ, and one data source may contain high-quality detailed information in one area but contain incomplete information in another. Thus, the queried data source may not always include the particular location being searched for by a user. Additionally, a given data source that has a large volume of queries may experience slow response times if the data source is resource-constrained, e.g., reaching maximum processor or memory usage.
A service arrangement system can receive trip requests from users to receive trip services from an origin to a destination, and the service arrangement system may provide location queries to one or more data sources. If users of the coordination system perceive slow response times resulting from a data source's delay, the users may stop using the service arrangement system's services. For example, users can request a trip from the service arrangement system, where the particular address is the origin or destination location for the trip. If the service arrangement system cannot find the particular address from the data source, the service arrangement system may not be able to provide the trip to the user, or may provide poor service based on an incorrect address. It would be desirable to reliably search for geographical locations from various data sources that may differ in location data quality in different geographical regions, and for the system to handle search requests at a large scale.
The figures depict embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.